


Spoons

by doremifasorashige



Series: The problem with cuddling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: Derek will never admit what his favorite thing is, not in so many words, but it's very obvious once you've shared a bed with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_cradle6766](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/gifts).



> Saw a little cuddling related meme on tumblr a bit ago and decided to roll with it.  
> for the prompt:"Move, my arm is falling asleep".

Derek wouldn’t call It a weakness, because that’s not what it is. Guilty pleasure maybe, though at this very moment it’s very hard to feel guilty about anything. Guilt is something Derek knows very well but this is better than any guilt he’s ever felt, so maybe a guilty pleasure isn’t the right thing to call this either. Whatever it is, though, leaves Derek feeling completely at peace just for this one moment. There’s something about being curled up in bed with the person you trust unconditionally that is so _good_.

Derek enjoys being the big spoon, yes. It’s nice to be able to pull someone close to you and wrap yourself around them and protect them from the world, but what he really loves is being the little spoon. The press of someone behind him, keeping him warm even though he’s never truly cold. It’s just nice.

Nice isn’t exactly the word for it. There are no words for it really, not for Derek, not for how he feels when lying in bed with Jordan and not having to worry about the outside world. About other werewolves or supernatural creatures that very possibly want him dead for some reason or another.

Moments like these are perfect.

Jordan presses his face in close to the back of Derek’s neck, lips trailing over the skin softly making him shift a little closer and hum happily in response. Jordan lets out a sound close to a chuckle and tightens his arm around Derek’s waist for a brief second before he mumbles, “You need to move, my arm is falling asleep.”

So, the moment is almost perfect.

He can’t help but sigh dejectedly, letting his body sink into the softness of Jordan’s mattress a little more. Moving seems so difficult right now. He’s in the perfect spot, Jordan is in the perfect spot, everything is warm and nice. Moving requires so much work.

“I know,” Jordan says without Derek even needing to say anything. “But I can’t feel my fingers.”

“Humans are so delicate,” Derek finally grumbles and rolls away from Jordan, leaving the warmth that has formed between their bodies. He ends up on his other side, facing Jordan and watches his face in the dim light of the room as he stretches his arm out and flexes his finger, reworking the blood floor throughout the limb.

Jordan rolls his eyes. “ _Werewolves_ ,” he retorts. “So, needy and demanding.”

“Not needy.” Derek isn’t pouting, he does not pout, and even if he did he wouldn’t be right now because that is _childish_ and Derek is not a child, he’s a grown man thank you.

He snorts, an inelegant sound that is completely unattractive in a way that sort of is. Contradictions about people are weird like that. “The pout in your voice says otherwise.”

Derek lets out a low rumbling growl from his throat, mostly playful and he knows that Jordan knows this from the way he just smiles at Derek.

“You’re like a puppy,” Jordan says and lets his arm fall back to the bed between them, possibly and invitation for Derek to come back, but he doesn’t, preferring to take the moment to look at Jordan’s face.

“Everyone thinks the dog jokes are funny, but they really aren’t.”

He laughs at Derek in that way that could be mocking from the outside to someone who doesn’t know but is really just amusement between them. “You’re right, it’s your reactions that are funny.” He reaches out a hand to touch Derek’s face, stroke his cheek. Derek playfully nips at his fingers, going along with everything. “See, a puppy.” Jordan bops Derek on the nose in response.

Derek tries to nip at his fingers again, catching them between his teeth softly, aware of the delicacies of human bones. He presses his teeth together ever so slightly, adding just a hint of pressure before letting go and sliding his body closer to Jordan’s once more. “If I’m a puppy then I demand more attention,” Derek says finally, pressing his face right against Jordan’s neck, hiding the way his face heats up at the cheese that he apparently just spouted even though Jordan wouldn’t be able to see it in the lack of current light.

Jordan only hums as he wraps his arms around Derek once more. “I think I can do that,” he says softly.


End file.
